1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a wide-angle projection lens and a projection apparatus using the same, and more particularly to a wide-angle projection lens having three lens groups and a projection apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of a projection apparatus must satisfy many restrictions regarding the space. For example, a bigger projection space such as a big conference room or auditorium must go with a larger projection image, but for a smaller projection space such as a family lounge, there is no need to project an image with a large scale of amplification. As the size and resolution of the projection image from a projection apparatus is related to the effective focal length of the projection lens, how to project an image with a large scale of amplification and meanwhile maintain most of the image information is a big challenge to the manufacturers.